Bubble blowing devices are well known in the prior art and have generally been used for amusement or decoration purposes. Generally speaking, the bubble blowing device is dipped into an open-topped vessel containing a soap solution in order to acquire a supply of soap. Then bubbles are blown from the thus-acquired soap supply.
It is well known, for example, to utilize a ring-shaped device for this purpose. In the dipping operation a surface layer of soap solution is gathered on the surface of the ring, and in addition, a film of soap will extend across the central opening of the device. Air is then blown against that soap film and through the opening causing a series of soap bubbles to form, the first bubble being formed directly from the original film, but as succeeding bubbles are blown the surface layer of soap solution on the ring-shaped device being drawn off to replenish the film across the opening.
The present invention relates to a device for drawing off larger quantities of soap from an open topped vessel, and for making it possible for the user of the device to effectively utilize those larger quantities of soap by blowing larger bubbles as well as by blowing more bubbles in a particular series.
Pertinent prior art United States patents include the following:
Gaffin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,646,398, 1927
Pick, U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,051, 1955
Hein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,255, 1963
Kort, U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,887, 1976
Gushea, U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,982, 1984
Both Kort and Gushea show serrated or slitted members with spaces for retaining extra amounts of a soap solution.
Thus the object of the invention is to provide an improved bubble dispenser which also has an increased capacity for picking up and storing the soap solution from which the bubbles are formed, and which will therefore blow both larger bubbles and a greater number of bubbles.